Confusões Marotas
by Leka Riddle Black
Summary: amarrados pelo coração, james, lily, sirius e marlene arrumam cada vez mais confusões
1. prefácio parte1

Prefácio - parte 1

Nome: Um caso interessante

Narrador: Sirius Black

Situação: Estranha

Explicação necessária: Síndrome de Padfoot aguda (N/a: desnecessária: Dãããã... ele é o padfoot)

Frase especial do narrador: Eu sou uma estrela, sim! Brilha, brilha estrelinha e pisca pra aquela garota que é bonitinha.

Eu estava no salão principal à procura da minha próxima presa. Meu nome? Black. Sirius Black. O mais lindo, gostoso, poderoso e modesto conquistador que Hogwarts já viu. Falta apenas uma semana para o passeio a Hogsmead e eu... ('Mas que corpo, Sam! fi-fiu')... Ainda não escolhi a felizarda.

Acho que está na hora de eu escrever a lista, minha opinadora deve estar chegando.

"_Candidatas ao passeio a Hogsmeade em minha companhia":_

_1- Adrianne Caborny, grifinória."_

_Oriental, com boas medidas, mas não sei... Não acho que ela consiga manter uma conversa interessante por um bom tempo e ainda é recatada demais._

_"2- Samantha Danton, corvinal."_

_CDF, mas muito bonita. Teria uma conversa interessante, mas suspeito que apenas isso._

_"3- Amélia Bradley, corvinal"_

_Morena, muito bonita, mas muito atirada. Fácil demais, não tem graça._

_"4- Lily Evans, grifinória._

_Rindo, imagiando a cara da ruiva quando visse o nome dela na lista, acrescentei o último nome da lista com um ar pensativo._

_"5- Marlene McKinnon, sonserina"_

- Mandou me chamar, Sirius? - a voz, surpreendentemente alegre me fez pular quase dez centímetros da cadeira.

- Que susto, Lily! - disse - Senta aí, garota!

- Tá devendo é? - riu-se ela - O que foi dessa vez? – perguntou e depois apontou pra minha mão, erguendo as sobrancelhas de maneira irônica. - É a lista?

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Me deixa ver! - ela avançou pra pegar a lista, mas eu não deixei claro. Eu tinha o direito de me divertir um pouco às custas dela. - Como você quer que eu te ajude se você não me deixa ver?

- Eu digo, você opina.

Ela suspirou, aparentemente inconformada.

- Tenho escolha? – perguntou.

- Não... - respondi rindo.

- Vamos lá, então?

- Okay... - olhei pra folha e disse - Adrianne Caborny, sua colega de quarto.

- Ih... Começou mal - disse, com uma careta.

- Por quê? - perguntei

- Eu acabei de vir do banheiro, deram algo a ela. Está cheia de espinhas mágicas e eu te garanto que não vai sair tão cedo.

Ela deu um sorriso satisfeito e eu, não me agüentando, perguntei:

- Foi você que deu "algo" a ela, Lils?

Ela pegou uma mecha de cabelo, começando a enrolá-la, nervosamente e desviou o olhar.

- Eu não faço essas coisas - disse

- Mentirosa!

- Eu não minto!

- Ta, tá... Vou fingir que acredito.

Ela fez uma careta e voltou olhar para a lista.

- Próxima!

- Samantha Danton, corvinal.

- Só se você quiser uma boa confusão; Ela 'tá' namorando com aquele batedor grandão da sonserina.

- Todos os jogadores da sonserina são grandões...

- Hum... verdade. É aquele que tentou me derrubar da vassoura no último jogo.

Lily era a artilheira mais talentosa que eu já havia visto. Era uma pena que ela e o capitão brigassem tanto.

- Vale a briga?

Lily levantou uma sombrancelha.

- Não - respondeu, simplesmente.

- Hum... Próxima: Amélia Bradley, corvinal.

- Onde você estava com a cabeça quando fez essa lista?

Você não gostaria de saber, Lily...

- O que é que tem?

- Ela é uma... Uma... er... A aposta ainda está valendo?

Eu havia apostado com lily que ela não conseguiria ficar um mês sem falar palavrões e ela... Bem... Ela estava se esforçando.

- O que você acha?

- Droga... okay... Qual a palavra que minha mãe usa? Ah, sim! - ela respirou fundo. - Meretriz de terceira categoria!

- E...?

Ela me apertou minha bochecha e disse:

- Ela não presta pra você, amor! Vamos pra próxima!

Lancei-lhe um sorriso maroto ao ler:

- Lily Evans, grifinória.

Ela nem se abalou.

- Desperdício de passeio, não vai rolar nada.

- Meu bem, Você acha que vai à hogsmead com Sirius Black e não vai rolar nada?

- O que você acha? - disse ela, tentando imitar a minha voz. - Falta uma não?

Eu fechei a cara. Ela não ia gostar nadinha.

- Marlene McKinnon, Sonserina.

Como eu suspeitava, o sorriso brincalhão de Lily sumiu quase que instantaneamente.

- Sirius...

Lily e Marlene não se davam. Elas simplesmente se odiavam desde... desde sempre.

- Ela é bonita, Lily - ponderei.

- Infelizmente não posso negar isso.

- Inteligente...

- Já sei...

- Descompromissada...

- E nada fácil, você sabe.

Fechei a cara.

- Ela escolhe quem ela quer na hora que ela quiser e infelizmente todos vão atrás daquela cobrinha filha duma...

- A apooosta!

- ... Mãe! E sem contar que ela é irritantemente metida e mandona.

- Lily...

- Mas é a verdade!

- James está vindo, Lils.

- Ah! Droga! Parece que vai ter que ficar com a ... Meretriz. - disse rapidamente antes de se levantar e preparar pra correr. - Tchau, sirius!

- Tchau, Lils - e acrescentei em seguida - Oi, James!

- O que deu nela? - perguntou

- Alergia a um certo ser de chifres.

James suspirou e deu de ombros.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Me admirando - e apontei pro reflexo da colher. Cara! Será que Merlin não entendia que colocar alguém tão gostoso no mundo podia causar uma guerra entre bruxos?

James jogou a agenda de encontros na minha frente e apontou pra data de hoje.

_"Natasha Mettiaburn - Sirius - 8:30 - torre de astronomia."_

- Você está quase atrasado, cara!

Com um empurrão dele, eu me levantei e comecei a correr. Não sei como cheguei ao sétimo andar em cinco minutos. Acho que é meu recorde. Ainda faltavam algumas escadas pra chegar à torre, mas a visão do ser que já estava admirando há algum tempo me fez parar.

Com os cabelos cor de mel caindo em cachos grandes e perfeitos até o meio das costas, alta e os olhos azuis brilhando enquanto arrumava o cinto da saia do uniforme, que deixavam as pernas à mostra sem nem passar perto do vulgar. A blusa, ligeiramente comportada, moldava-lhe os seios e a cintura, ambos perfeitos a meu ver.

Balancei a cabeça. Ela já atormentava demais os meus sonhos, não podia dominar meus pensamentos.

Mas lá estava ela, real, na minha frente. Uma tentação. O pecado em forma de mulher.

Como se adivinhasse que eu estava a admirando, ela levantou o rosto e me dedicou um sorriso estranho, como se raramente fosse usado.

- Não está meio tarde pra um passeio noturno, Black? - ela perguntou.

- Minha sala comunal está mais próxima que a sua. - retruquei.

- Mas eu estava pretendendo passar a noite fora...

Isso foi uma indireta?

- Eu também estava pretendendo...

- Quer companhia?

Sutil e direta. Uma perfeita i femme fatale /i

- Er... Eu já tenho.

- Você é quem sabe. - ela deu de ombros - Mas é oportunidade única, Black. Agora ou nunca mais.

O que eu faço agora?

- E o que eu diria...?

Ela começou a andar na minha direção.

- Diga que teve algum problema intestinal. Quem sabe um amigo seu não pode confirmar?

É assim, é? Se você quer Sirius, garota, Sirius você vai ter.

- Há uma sala que o Filtch não conhece aqui por perto. Se você quiser me acompanhar... - eu sorri e lhe ofereci o braço. Ela aceitou.

A levei para a entrada da sala precisa.

- Tente não pensar em nada – pedi. Eu sabia que era algo difícil, afinal, eu estava ao seu lado.

- Por quê?

- Porque vai atrapalhar o que eu estou pensando

- E o que você está pensando? - ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Sabem aquelas crianças que querem saber tudo? Ela tá parecendo uma dessas.

- Feche os olhos, espere e verá.

- Eu posso confiar?

Eu sorri.

- Creio que sim - respondi.

Com um sorriso enigmático, ela fechou os olhos. Eu a imitei.

i "Preciso de um lugar onde Filtch não nos encontre. Onde eu possa ficar com a Marlene." /i E repeti esse pensamento três vezes.

Quando abri os olhos, uma porta havia se materializado na nossa frente. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta e vi que ela me encarava.

- Como você fez isso?

- É segredo! - e girei a maçaneta.

Conforme fui abrindo a porta deixei a mostra algo que eu nem pensava que poderia se materializar. Uma sala digna de uma grande mansão com utensílios não só bruxos, como trouxas. Deparei-me com uma tv e um video, acompanhado de alguns filmes que eu tinha certeza que me fariam dormir. Um grande sofá, com um espaço pra pelo menos sete pessoas e uma mesa com petiscos à frente, entre o sofá e a estante com a tv. Na estante havia também um toca discos e discos bastante interessantes e nenhuma cama a vista.

- Hum... Muito bom, Sr. Black! - ela disse, indo direto para o sofá. - Como se liga uma coisa dessas? - perguntou apontando para a tv.

Encaminhei-me para a tv e liguei-a. Marlene soltou uma exclamação.

- Isso só passa risquinhos cinzentos? Credo!

Rindo, eu peguei um dos videos e coloquei.

- Não acha que seria melhor eu ir falar com a garota? - eu perguntei, meio preocupado - ela pode ser pega pelo filtch.

Ela bateu de leve no lugar ao lado dela do sofá.

- eu sinto muito por ela, meu bem. - disse, sorrindo - você não sai daqui.

tá... lily está certa quanto o mandona...

- senão...? - perguntei

Ela deu de ombros.

- Talvez você não perca muita coisa. - disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

Ela levantou e caminhou até mim pela segunda vez àquela noite.

- esquece tudo lá fora. - pediu, com a voz incrivelmente doce, levantou a mão e acariciou meu rosto - concentre-se no aqui, agora.

Esfreguei meu nariz no dela e vi uma sombra de sorriso antes de beijá-la.

Encerrei o beijo e me afastei um pouco.

- Então você quer que eu fique aqui com você? - perguntei

Ela fez uma cara pensativa por alguns momentos antes de dizer:

- "Exigir" seria uma palavra um pouco forte demais, não?

- O suficiente pra me fazer ir embora - ela emburrou quase que instantaneamente, quando lhe disse isso.

Se aproximando, novamente, ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e aproximou seu rosto perigosamente do meu.

- Você não faria isso, faria? - perguntou com o tom mais doce que eu já havia ouvido um sonserino dirigir a mim.

- Talvez não, se eu tivesse segundas intenções. - disse enquanto a abraçava pela cintura.

Ela sorriu, maleficamente.

- E você as tem? - perguntou nada temerosa, meneando a cabeça de leve.

- Pode-se dizer que sim - disse antes de beijá-la novamente.

Ela se separou de mim, momentos depois, mordendo os lábios cor de carmim, mais vermelhos e inchados que o normal, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Ela abaixou a cabeça de leve e a encostou-se a um de meus ombros.

- você quer ir à hogsmeade comigo? - perguntei de supetão

- eu não sei... Tenho que pensar.

- e quando que você pode me dar a resposta?

ela se pôs a pensar por uns momentos antes de responder:

- amanhã, pode ser? Soube que você tem treino.

- então... Amanhã me espere nas arquibancadas, certo?

Ela sorriu e disse:

- certo.

Acariciei-lhe os cachos dourados, levemente, antes de descer a mão, passar pelas costas e, então, por debaixo da blusa para tocar lhe a pele, suave e macia, na altura da cintura. Com a outra mão peguei a varinha e, num floreio, fiz com que uma música calma tocasse.

Ao ouvir a melodia, ela ergueu a cabeça e me encarou com seus olhos magnificamente azuis. Levei a minha outra mão à sua cintura enquanto a guiava no ritmo da música.

Ela abaixou a cabeça novamente e encostou a testa em meu pescoço, suspirando docemente, fato, tal, que me fez sorrir momentaneamente.

- Quantas vezes você já teve encontros iguais a esse? - ela perguntou, com a voz embargada.

Nem que eu tivesse tido milhões, diria a ela agora.

- Nunca - respondi

- Mentiroso. - ela disse

Que bom que sabe.

- Eu não minto - teoricamente, essa frase é uma mentira.

- Evans andou corrompendo você? - perguntou, mas, sem esperar resposta, riu e se soltou do abraço, me puxando pela mão e me levando para o sofá. Sentou-se ali e bateu de leve no lugar ao seu lado.

Sentei-me, puxando-a para perto de mim, imaginando o quanto poderíamos evoluir esta noite.

Beijei-a e a peguei pelo joelho, passando-os por cima das minhas pernas. Curvando-me sobre ela, deitando-a e deitando sobre ela. O beijo continuou até que ela me empurrou e se afastou vagamente.

- O que foi? - perguntei

ela suspirou, abaixou a cabeça e disse:

- Eu sei que devo ter dado a impressão de ser meio fácil, mas eu juro que nunca fiz isso aí que você, provavelmente, queria que eu fizesse.

Pisquei repetidamente. Ela tinha dito que era... Virgem? Certo. Respira fundo, sirius e não se descontrole!

- tá tudo bem... Eu não vou exagerar. Prometo!

E puxando-a para mim, novamente, beijei-a.

- VOCÊ O QUE?

- PARE DE GRITAR, JAMES! - berrou lily na mesa da grifinória

- parem vocês dois! - disse, calmamente.

- okay, sirius, repita com calma, pro outro entender direitinho. - pediu lily

- eu saí com a Marlene ontem - disse

James soltou uma exclamação ininteligível. lily bufou

- Tinha esperança que fosse outra coisa.

- você deixou a natasha, cara?

Como se ouvisse seu nome, natasha voou para mesa da grifinória como um furacão.

- Porque você não foi ontem, Black?

Olhando de relance para a mesa da sonserina, vi que marlene ria, meio divertida com a situação que havia me colocado.

- EU FUI PEGA PELO FILTCH! - gritou ela, revoltada.

- Desculpe nathy! - disse calmamente - eu não estava muito bem ontem. não consegui te avisar. passei a noite toda no quarto, não foi, james?

lily, emburrada, bufou.

- claro... Foi sim

lily deu um pulo.

- homens! - e saiu batendo pés.

Levantei-me, fazendo sinal para james levantar também.

- agora eu tenho que ir treinar. tchau, nathy!

- mas... - ela começou a dizer, mas eu já estava próximo à porta do salão.

Antes de sair, olhei de relance para a mesa da sonserina e vi Marlene se levantar. Sorrindo, segui meu caminho para o campo de quadribol.

james admirou-se ao chegar no campo e ver todo o resto do time voando. Mas, eu por conhecê-lo, sabia que ele estava admirando mesmo era uma certa ruivinha de olhos verdes que, no momento, sobrevoava as balizas do Norte.

Vestimos-nos rapidamente e saímos em direção ao resto do time.

- Eu quero as artilheiras avançando contra o goleiro, certo? smith, agüenta essas feras?

- Pode deixar capitão! - disse o goleiro.

- Batedores, protejam os outros! Nada de tentar acertar em alguém. Essa diversão é só para os jogos, entendeu, sirius?

Por que eu?

- Acabou com a minha graça...

lily, incrivelmente, riu disso. Provavelmente não está mais zangada.

- então vamos lá, galera!

Voamos cada um para um lado e começamos a treinar. Lá para a possível metade do treino, vi Marlene sentar-se em uma das arquibancadas. Fiz sinal para james e ele me deixou sair. Voei até a arquibancada e pousei, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, ouvi um grito feminino atrás de mim.

james se encontrava deitado no gramado com um pequeno fio de sangue escorrendo da boca. uma lily de cabelos vemelhos em completa desordem e com a cor do rosto competindo com os cabelos qual era o mais chamativo. os olhos verdes brilhavam de pura raiva e ela voava em minha direção. Mal sinal.

- É TUDO CULPA SUA, BLACK!

Ela tá braba.

- O que aconteceu?

- James levou um balaço, Black, enquanto você conversa com a sua namoradinha de meia-tigela!

- Olha aqui, Evans...

- Cala a sua boca grande, McKinnon, porque ninguém te chamou na conversa.

- LILY EVANS! ACALME-SE! - berrei - primeiro: jeff estava no campo!

- jeff protege os artilheiros! Você protege o apanhador!

- Mas eu tinha permissão para sair!

- Mas eu não... - e desatou a chorar - DROGA! - pegou a vassoura, deu uma vassourada em mim e voou em direção ao gramado, mais especificamente ao local onde james estava sendo carregado por james e smith.

- Ela é louca, eu disse! - falou marlene, para mim

- Marlene... a gente pode conversar depois? É que...

- eu sei! Eu vou com você.

Em poucos minutos estávamos na porta da ala hospitalar. Eu tentando acalmar lily, que embora fingisse que não e fugisse de james, amava-o e estava desesperadamente histérica, chorando sem parar. Jeff andava de um lado para o outro. Emilly e Alice, artilheiras, sentadas no chão, abraçando os joelhos. Smith bebia um copo de água a cada cinco minutos. Marlene, mais afastada, encarava tudo com indiferença.

Madame pomfrey abriu a porta e sorriu para todos nós.

- ele está bem - ela disse - pode entrar!

- AH! - disse lily, aliviada, antes de soltar-se de mim e entrar na ala como um furacão. - james? james! - ela correu pra cama, lhe deu tapinhas e sacudiu-o de leve. - você está bem, james?

- Er... Ehn... Acho que sim.

- Ah, james - lily abraçou e james fez cara de quem não entende nada.

- O que deu nela? - perguntou, apenas mexendo os lábios, para mim.

Dei de ombros.

- Aproveita. - sussurrei de volta.

Marlene apareceu à porta e fez sinal de positivo para james, que respondeu sem que lily percebesse.

- Eu fiquei preocupada - continuou lily - você está bem mesmo? Não se machucou muito?

- Eu estou bem lily...

- Tem certeza?

- Na verdade... Eu estou com uma dorzinha bem aqui - disse James apontando para a nuca.

- Deixa eu ver - lily deu a volta na cama para poder ver a nuca de james melhor - ESTÁ ROXO! - e correu até a cabine da madame Pomfrey, voltando alguns segundos depois com gelo. Aproximou-se, quase instantaneamente, de james e levou o gelo à sua nuca. Ele pulou de susto com o contato e resmungou.

- Não reclame, james. É pro seu próprio bem.

- Porque você está fazendo isso por mim, lils?

Lily corou sensivelmente e eu, vendo que era hora de me mandar, empurrei Marlene e os outros da sala.

- E ela ainda diz que não gosta dele. - disse Marlene assim que eu fechei a porta da ala hospitalar atrás de mim.

- Lily é meio confusa... Vamos concordar.

- Claro que eu concordo - disse ela com um sorriso.

E eu acabei de perceber onde me enfiei. No meio de uma guerra feminina das mais brabas.

- Mudando de assunto... Você pensou no que eu te pedi?

- Pensei.

- E...?

- Eu vou com você a Hogsmeade.

- E se eu te fizesse outra pergunta você aceitaria?

- Depende da pergunta... Faça que eu te respondo.

Eu sorri, puxei-a pela cintura e perguntei.

- Quer namorar comigo?

E ela me respondeu da melhor maneira possível: com um beijo. Um beijo que foi interrompido minutos depois por uma Lily vermelha e sorridente que saia da ala hospitalar enxotada por madame Pomfrey.

- Vocês estão ficando cada vez mais safadinhos... -gritou Pomfrey - E vocês dois aí! Vão se agarrar longe daqui, viu?

Olhei para Marlene que ria, sem parar, e dela para Lily, de cara emburrada e vermelha.

Observação inteligente: estou ferrado.

* * *

n/a: essa é só a primeira parte do prefácio... a segunda parte eh uma visão de lily dos acontecimentos felizes.

bom... quero reviews...


	2. prefácio parte2

Prefácio - parte 2

Nome: Um caso complicado

Narrador: Lilian Evans

Situação: confusa

Explicação necessária: complexo de crise existencial acompanhado por popularidade excessiva.

Frase especial da narradora: Eu ainda sou eu? Espere. Acho que eu não sou mais eu. Oh céus! Quem sou eu?

James é um babaca. Um idiota. Um ser não-pensante desprovido de massa acinzentada. Por que ele vive dizendo que quer sair comigo, por que insiste tanto? Será que ele realmente gosta de mim... Nããããão... To viajando. O suco de abóbora do almoço deve estar fazendo efeito. Por que as pessoas vivem dizendo que eu gosto dele? Espere aí! Eu gosto dele? Eu não posso gostar dele! Ele... Ele... Ele é um imbecil! Eu devo estar bêbada! Ai... Maldito suco de abóbora.

Parei do nada, no meio do corredor e fui atropelada pelo ser que, no momento, dominava meus pensamentos.

- Hey, Lily! - começou ele - Desculpe! Queria falar com você.

Olhei de um lado pro outro. Ninguém por perto. Okay, vou ter que ser grossa.

- Mas eu não. - virei as costas para ir embora.

Mas ele me puxou pelo braço pra me dizer algo e acabamos perto demais. Do meu braço, sua mão passou para a minha cintura e antes que eu percebesse, ele me beijou. Um susto, um susto gostoso, mas um susto.

Me afastei, confusa. Olhei pra cara dele e só veio uma coisa na minha cabeça.

PAF.

Um belo tapa bem dado no tapado que me beijou sem permissão, consentimento ou aviso prévio.

- Safado!

- Lily! - ele levou a mão ao rosto - Perdão... Foi... Foi... Hum... Instintivo.

- Sei. – retruquei. Fico vermelha só de imaginar o que mais pode ser instintivo com os rapazes. - Ainda bem que não levei a pior.

- Sirius está esperando você no salão principal, Adrianne disse que vai te pegar quando você dormir e não esqueça do treino amanhã.

- Era... só... isso?

Ele bufou e foi embora e eu me senti... pateticamente abobalhada.

Me dirigi ao salão principal e vi Sirius concentrado numa folhinha de papel. Deve ser 'a lista'.

- Mandou me chamar, Sirius? - disse alegremente por saber que iria me divertir.

- Que susto, Lily! - disse ele, com uma cara realmente assustada - Senta aí, garota!

O que será que ele está aprontando?

- ´Tá devendo é? - perguntei, feliz - O que foi dessa vez? É a lista?

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Me deixa ver! - tentei pegar a lista da mão dele, mas ele não deixou. Cretino. - Como você quer que eu te ajude se você não me deixa ver?

- Eu digo, você opina.

Interessante... Porque eu me sinto uma marionete agora? Suspirei.

- Tenho escolha? - perguntei, como uma última esperança de rabiscar um papelzinho e jogá-lo no lixo.

- Não... - respondeu

Droga... Perdi.

- Vamos lá, então? - disse

- Okay... - ele olhou pra folha e disse - Adrianne Caborny, sua colega de quarto.

Minha vontade foi de rir escandalosamente, mas me controlei. Eu não queria espalhar minha vitória. Guardá-la para mim é bem mais interessante.

- Ih... Começou mal - disse, fazendo careta.

- Por quê? - perguntou

- Eu acabei de vir do banheiro, deram algo a ela. Está cheia de espinhas mágicas e eu te garanto que não vai sair tão cedo.

Sorri, ao rever a cena de Adrianne cheia de espinhas horrorosas, gritando histericamente.

- Foi você que deu "algo" a ela, Lils?

Peguei uma mecha de cabelo e comecei a enrolar. Dá onde ele tira essas idéias malucas?

- Eu não faço essas coisas - respondi, rapidamente.

- Mentirosa!

OH! Estou ofendida.

- Eu não minto!

- Ta, tá... Vou fingir que acredito.

Droga... Lá se foi o meu segredo.

- Próxima! - pedi

- Samantha Danton, corvinal.

Me segurei pra não rir, novamente.

- Só se você quiser uma boa confusão; Ela 'tá' namorando com aquele batedor grandão da sonserina.

- Todos os jogadores da sonserina são grandões...

- Hum... Verdade. É aquele que tentou me derrubar da vassoura no último jogo.

Eu sou tão maravilhosa que eles tentam me derrubar e não conseguem. Urgh! Não sei porque, mas neste exato momento, senti como se tivesse o Sirius dentro de mim.

- Vale a briga?

Vontade de rir novamente. Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Não - respondi

- Hum... Próxima: Amélia Bradley, corvinal.

- Onde você estava com a cabeça quando fez essa lista?

- O que é que tem?

- Ela é uma... Uma... er... A aposta ainda está valendo?

Que vontade de falar um belo palavrão. Maldita hora que eu cedi à aposta do Sirius. Talvez eu pudesse fazer um feitiço para tirar minha própria voz e gritar todos os palavrões que conseguisse me lembrar! Assim não perderia a aposta e ficaria extremamente satisfeita por... um dia ou dois.

- O que você acha?

- Droga... okay... qual a palavra que minha mãe usa? Ah, sim! - mamãe e suas palavras complicadas. - Meretriz de terceira categoria!

- E...?

Apertei a bochecha dele e disse:

- Ela não presta pra você, amor! Vamos pra próxima!

Ele sorriu maroto pra mim enquanto eu ficava na expectativa.

- Lily Evans, grifinória.

Se continuar assim, eu não vou agüentar e vou acabar chorando de rir.

- Desperdício de passeio, não vai rolar nada.

- Meu bem, Você acha que vai à hogsmead com Sirius Black e não vai rolar nada?

- O que você acha? - disse, imitando sua voz - falta uma não?

- Marlene McKinnon, Sonserina.

okay... Agora acabou a graça.

- Sirius...

Como que ele pode pensar nela como pessoa saível?

- Ela é bonita, Lily.

- Infelizmente não posso negar isso. - emburrei.

- Inteligente...

- já sei...

- Descompromissada...

- E nada fácil, você sabe.

AHÁ! Atingi ele.

- Ela escolhe quem ela quer na hora que ela quiser e infelizmente todos vão atrás daquela cobrinha filha duma...

- a apooosta!

GRRRRRR...

- ... mãe! E sem contar que ela é irritantemente metida e mandona.

- Lily...

- Mas é a verdade!

- James está vindo, Lils.

- Ah! Droga! Parece que vai ter que ficar com a... Meretriz. Tchau, sirius!

Correeeee!

Devo tomar cuidado com a cobrinha Grifinória de espinhas. Ela quer acabar comigo.

Corri até o quarto, peguei meu travesseiro, minha coberta e voltei para o salão comunal, indo pro canto escuro e escondido no momento em que James entrava pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

Me arrumei no sofá e me cobri. Encostei a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos. Ouvi um barulho perto de mim e abri os olhos, repentinamente.

- Se escondendo, Lils?

- Não, Potter, estou dormindo aqui só por vontade mesmo.

James riu.

- O que você aprontou hein? - perguntou ele - Foi o negócio com a Adrianne?

Cocei a cabeça. Acho que preciso de ajuda.

- Eu... Eu pus uma poção no creme de rosto da Adrianne e agora ela está cheia de espinhas. Ela descobriu que fui eu e...

- Agora que te pegar?

- É...

- E você vai ter que dormir aqui?

- Provavelmente.

- Sirius vai passar a noite fora hoje...

Isso foi um convite pra passar a noite no quarto dos meninos?

- Você poderia dormir na cama dele.

- Tem certeza que isso não me afetaria mentalmente?

- Certeza eu não tenho - disse, antes de sorrir maroto para mim - mas por via das dúvidas você pode dormir na minha cama - e piscou-me um olho.

Dei-lhe um tapa de leve, no ombro. Sinceramente, eu estou pirando. Ele até se abaixou, pronto pra levar um belo tapa ou algum grito meu e eu apenas lhe dei um tapinha. Será que eu estou me apaixonando mesmo? Mas... Eu não posso me apaixonar por James Potter. Justamente por ele, não.

Adrianne e suas espinhas entraram pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

- É ela! - eu disse

James me escondeu com o corpo.

- Espere um momento. - aproximou-se de mim - Posso? - pediu permissão por algo que eu não entendi o que era, mas mesmo assim concedi.

Ele me enrolou na coberta, tampando-me e me pegou no colo, subindo às escadas do dormitório masculino rapidamente. Abriu a porta com os pés e me depositou na cama com cuidado, tirando a coberta do meu rosto.

Eu achei que ele estava perto demais, mas ele se afastou rapidamente e se sentou à beira da cama.

- Minha cama é aqui do lado. - disse - se quiser alguma coisa... - me deu um beijo na testa e foi se deitar, virando para o outro lado.

Que micróbios me enforquem, mas eu achei isso extremamente fofo. Ele não é fofo gente? neurônios lilyéticos gritando "sim" dentro da cabeça da pobre . Ele é fofo, ele é lindo... Por que mesmo que eu não gosto dele? neurônios lilyéticos: "não lembramos, fale com a lily registradora" lily registradora: "ano passado você disse abre aspas: bagunçando o cabelo só porque acha legal parecer que acabou de descer da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que te atormente só porque é capaz. Você me dá náuseas. Fecha aspas" ah... É mesmo... Mas ele mudou, não é? lily registradora: "tecnicamente não completamente" mas... neurônia rainha: " se você quer ficar com ele, fique com ele... eu adoraria!" lily registradora: "eu odiaria" Ai meu Merlim... O que eu faço?

Descobrir que se gosta do cara que se mais odeia não é fácil. Ter uma crise interna com neurônios mandões também não. Junte tudo isso ao fato de que se pode ver os cabelos bagunçados de James Potter daqui e você vai chegar no fundo do poço.

- James...

- Sim?

- Você pode conversar?

- Não creio que seja hora de conversar, lily.

- ...

- Diga logo de uma vez o que você quer.

- Deixa pra lá.

Virei para o outro lado pra tentar dormir, mas senti um peso na minha cama.

- Agora você vai dizer, seja lá o que for.

Me virei novamente e me deparei com James Potter sentado ao meu lado e, pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, sem óculos.

- É que eu... er...ahn... Obrigada.

Ele sorriu, não exatamente pra mim, mas para onde ele estava me vendo.

- De nada, lils - e se curvou para me dar um beijo na bochecha, mas não foi bem ali que pegou.

Sem querer, ele encostou seus lábios nos meus, mas assim que reparou no que estava fazendo, afastou-se levemente.

- Desculpe - disse, corando - Eu não enxergo muito bem sem óculos.

Eu sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente, mas lembrei que ele estava sem óculos e disse:

- Tudo bem.

Ele não é o ceguinho mais fofo que vocês já viram? neurônios felizes: "SIIIIIIIM" lily registradora: "tá, tá... eu confesso" e dominada por sonhos dominados por campos floridos e James Potter, eu dormi enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos.

No dia seguinte, acordei abraçada ao james, mas não reclamei (e nem podia...), apenas me levantei e me dirigi à porta.

- Bom dia, lily! - disse James, assim que eu pus a mão na maçaneta.

- Bom dia! - respondi - onde estão Remus e Peter?

- Nhão raço a nhínima... - disse bocejando (N/a desnecessária: pra que não entendeu: "não faço a mínima")

Dei de ombros.

- Vou tomar café - eu disse

- Eu já vou, também.

Mas assim que eu cheguei ao salão comunal, fui abordada pela melhor amiga de adrianne, amélia.

- Sua... Sua...

E continuou repetindo "sua" sem conseguir me definir. Bocejei e dei um peteleco em seu nariz antes de sair pelo buraco do retrato. Ao chegar ao salão principal, vi Sirius com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Boa coisa ele não aprontou, mas duvido que me supere.

- Bom dia, Siriri.

- Ótimo ótimo.

- Está feliz, é? - perguntei - pegou o Snape desprevenido outra vez?

- Não - suspirou - saí com a Marlene ontem à noite.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?- gritei.

Ele pareceu ficar mais feliz ainda com o meu grito.

- Bom dia, Sirius. - disse James - A noite foi boa, foi?

- Conte pra ele, Sirius - pedi

- Eu saí com a Marlene ontem.

- VOCÊ O QUE?

- PARE DE GRITAR, JAMES! – berrei.

- Parem vocês dois! - pediu Sirius enquanto eu emburrava...

- Okay, Sirius, repita com calma. Pro outro entender direitinho. – disse.

- Eu saí com a Marlene ontem - falou Sirius

James soltou uma exclamação ininteligível. Bufei.

- Tinha esperança que fosse outra coisa. - eu disse.

- você deixou a Natasha, cara? - perguntou James

Fiz sinal para que Natasha se aproximasse sem que eles vissem.

- Por que você não foi ontem, Black? - ela disse - EU FUI PEGA PELO FILTCH! - gritou ela, revoltada.

- Desculpe, nathy! - disse ele calmamente - Eu não estava muito bem ontem. Não consegui te avisar. Passei a noite toda no quarto, não foi, James?

Bufei novamente. Isso era repugnante. James não pode concordar com isso. Dei uma olhadela básica pra ele.

- Claro... Foi sim.

Eu não acredito! dei um pulo e saí batendo pé, mas não sem antes dizer:

- Homens!

Como eles podem se juntar pra enganar as outras pobres menininhas? Ainda bem que tenho treino agora! Vou descontar fazendo gols e... Droga. Esqueci a vassoura.

- Accio Comet!

Minha vassourinha linda veio voando até mim e eu montei-a no ar e voei até o campo. Todos estavam lá, menos Sirius e James que chegaram alguns minutos depois.

- Eu quero as artilheiras avançando contra o goleiro, certo?- obaaaaa - Smith, agüenta essas feras?

- Pode deixar capitão! - disse o goleiro.

- Batedores, protejam os outros! nada de tentar acertar em alguém. Essa diversão é só para os jogos, entendeu Sirius?

- Acabou com a minha graça...

Eu tive que rir. Mesmo eles sendo calhordas, cachorros e não conseguirem guardar os passarinhos deles dentro das calças por muito tempo, eram uma dupla fantástica.

- Então vamos lá, galera!

O treino decorreu bem. Fiz sete dos quinze gols marcados até Sirius sair de campo. Desviei de um balaço, dei a volta e vi algo que me fez gelar o coração.

James caindo da vassoura de uma altura considerável. Sirius devia estar protegendo-o, mas estava fora de campo. Conclusão confusa: Sirius Black, culpado.

Voei em direção à Sirius e maluca idiota que o acompanhava.

- É TUDO CULPA SUA, BLACK!

Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado.

- O que aconteceu?

- James levou um balaço, Black, enquanto você conversa com a sua namoradinha de meia-tigela!

Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado. Culpado.

- Olha aqui, Evans...

- Cala a sua boca grande, McKinnon, porque ninguém te chamou na conversa.

- LILY EVANS! ACALME-SE! Primeiro: Jeff estava no campo!

Ele é culpado!

- Jeff protege os artilheiros! Você protege o apanhador!

- Mas eu tinha permissão para sair!

- Mas eu não... - ele não é culpado. - DROGA! - peguei a vassoura, dei uma vassourada nele e voei até James.

- James, fale comigo, sim? - pedi assim que consegui me aproximar. - Fale!

Ele abriu os olhos, olhou para mim, sorriu e desmaiou novamente.

- Ele está desacordado, Lily - disse jeff

- E o que vocês estão esperando? – gritei. - Levem-no para a ala hospitalar!

Madame Pomfrey não nos deixou entrar, apenas os meninos para por James na cama. Fiquei arrancando os cabelos, abraçada a Sirius, em pânico. Definitivamente, eu estou gostando do James. Ele pode ser tudo que ele é, mas ele também é o que ele é. Okay, estou muito confusa pra formular uma frase direita, mesmo que mentalmente. E se ele morrer? O que eu vou fazer? Ai, Merlin... o que eu faço agora?

E o que a cobra lambisgóia da McKinnon está fazendo aqui? Ela nem é amiga do James nem nada! Como o Sirius a agüenta? E o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu bebi suco de abóbora de novo? Eu estou confusa. Merlin, me ajude?

Madame Pomfrey abriu a porta e sorriu para todos nós.

- Ele está bem. - ela disse - Podem entrar!

Obrigado, Merlin.

- AH! - disse incapaz de dizer algo melhor - James? James! - corri para a cama e tentei despertá-lo. O problema é que ele estava acordado - Você está bem, James?

- Er... Ehn... Acho que sim.

- Ah, James!- disse antes de abraçá-lo. - Eu fiquei preocupada! Você está bem mesmo? Não se machucou muito?

- Eu estou bem Lily...

- Tem certeza?

- Na verdade... Eu estou com uma dorzinha bem aqui - disse James apontando para a nuca.

- Me deixa ver - dei a volta na cama pra poder ver o local que ele estava apontando - ESTÁ ROXO! - fui pra saleta de Madame Pomfrey - Por favor, Madame, gelo - ela foi até um pequena geladeirinha e pegou gelo me dando recomendações de como passar gelo num machucado que eu sinceramente nem ouvi. Minha cabeça estava voando por aí. Voltei ao James e pus gelo no local. - Não reclame, James. É pro seu próprio bem.

- Porque você está fazendo isso por mim, Lils?

Corei. Ele sabe perguntar quando as coisas não fazem sentido e eu, definitivamente, não faço sentido e quando dei por mim, estava sozinha com ele.

- Você gosta de mim, Lily? - perguntou.

Eu estava de cabeça baixa e levantei de leve, mas não encarei-o.

- Eu... Eu... Eu não sei. - disse, gaguejando - E você? Gosta de mim?

- Sim e disso eu tenho certeza - e sorriu pra mim.

- Desculpe. – pedi.

- Pelo que?

- Por não saber.

- Isso não é problema... Eu posso te ajudar. - ele sentou na cama e me puxou pela cintura, me beijando em seguida.

Eu não sabia o que fazer e então, correspondi. Mas quando o beijo estava começando a ficar melhor ( porque já era bom desde o início) ele se afastou.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta.

- Uhum - consenti, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Você quer namorar comigo? - perguntei

Abri os olhos e vi que ele me encarava sem nem piscar. Sorri e acenei afirmativamente a cabeça e, desta vez, ele estava de óculos e viu, mas eu tenho a impressão que teria visto mesmo se estivesse sem.

Ele se aproximou novamente e me beijou.

- AQUI NÃO! - gritou Madame Pomfrey, me puxando pela orelha e me pondo pra fora numa situação constrangedora. McKinnon e Sirius estavam se beijando no corredor.

- Vocês estão ficando cada vez mais safadinhos... -gritou Pomfrey - E vocês dois aí! Vão se agarrar longe daqui, viu?

Marlene riu, eu fechei a cara. Eu ainda a pego desprevenida.


End file.
